Back to You: Uncovered
by kandys-couple
Summary: In the end, it's all about the Kandy Love. Updated. 8 up now!
1. The New Beginning

This is what we like to call our deleted sexual hints. Due to mature subject matter, that we have decided to include in our story Back to You, which is rated T, we have decided to collect all scenes involving sexual relationships and put them in this appropriately rated collection of chapters. We have also decided to add detail to them so they don't appear as short as they were in the original chapters. We had to cut out many things in order to make it remotely appropriate. Anyway, thank you for your understanding.

From Chapter 4: The New Beginning 

Meanwhile, Kirsten was being dragged to a room in the opposite corner of the house. "Sandy? What is the matter with you?" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her, halting to a stop. She wasn't moving if she wasn't getting answers. "Sandy Cohen! Answer me! What's going o—" Her mouth was covered with his almost immediately. It didn't matter that they didn't make it to the room. The hall was fine enough. Her eyes shut slowly as he began to work his magic on her. She moaned, as the kiss grew deeper, her hands drifting up, cupping his face. He pressed her against a wall, his hands dropping to her waist, lifting her top slightly, touching the skin exposed. His thumb left goose bumps on her skin. She relished at his touch. He had been the only person able to make her feel that way. She tilted her head to one side as his mouth traveled to her neck, her collarbone. She moaned deeply as she allowed her fingers to get lost in his hair. His hand climbed up through her shirt to cup her breast. She groaned, "Sandy. We can't do this right now… can we?" He looked deeply in her bright blue eyes. He kissed her softly and pulled back. She searched his eyes and smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." He pressed back up against her, taking her mouth with his, again. Her top was pushed up to the base of her breasts, her toned stomach being explored by her husband's hands.

"Beautiful," muttered Sandy. The first word he had said since he had seen her in the kitchen, "Simply beautiful." Kirsten brought her hands to the bottom of his shirt, sneaking them up to graze his flattened stomach. She ran her finger up and down the thin line of hair from his belly button to beyond his pants. Her hands skillfully unbuttoned his pants and traveled downward, undoing the zipper. She smiled into his mouth as she toyed with the waistband of his boxers. Her mouth left his to kiss his jaw, his cheek, stopping before his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently, whispering, "I want you." She kissed him urgently, her lips attacking his, never wanting to part.

Sandy's hand remained on her breast, teasing it in slow, rhythmic movements as his lips left hers to begin another trail of kisses. First down her neck, licking at her most sensitive spots that Sandy had discovered in their 20 years of marriage. Then down to her collarbone to the top of her breasts. He bit gently, not wanting to leave any marks. A mark on her chest would be a lot more noticeable that one on her neck. He didn't want her to suffer the embarrassment or their sons' disgusted glances alone. Sandy undid her pants as Kirsten placed her hands on his waist, leading him toward her. He pressed against her, covering her small frame with his larger one.

They kissed fervently, tongues meshing madly as they clung to each other. They began to lose themselves in the kisses as he fingered her waistband. He caressed her hipbone, sliding further down, grazing her gently. She moaned into his mouth, leaning into him as he brushed her lightly. She let her mouth leave his as she let out a throaty moan. Until Hailey's voice rang through their ears.

"Kirsten! Let's go! I only have about two hours with you!"

They both sighed, dejected as Sandy stepped back from her, his head bowed in disappointment. Kirsten ran hand through her hair as Sandy ruffled his slightly. She pulled her top back down and redid her pants as he did the same. She smiled at him reassuringly as she kissed him gently. She looked deep into his eyes as she wiped his lips. He did the same. She hugged him tightly and took his hand as they began their walk to the front door. Maybe later


	2. The Determining Factor

Thank you to those who reviewed. Yes, we do understand that it is chronologically out of order, but does that really matter? In the end, it all boils down to the Kandy Love that brought us here to begin with. Enjoy.

_From Chapter 3: The Determining Factor_

Sandy woke up to see his family staring at him. Kirsten was lightly snoring. He laughed, waking Kirsten up. "What? What happened?" she said, completely disheveled.

"Morning, beautiful. Our amazing son, Ryan and your equally amazing sister, Hailey have been slaving away in the kitchen, making a breakfast to die for. What our other son, Seth is doing in our kitchen is beyond me," said Sandy, kissing Kirsten's temple as she smiled. Seth rolled his eyes and faked a laugh. Kirsten stood up, taking Sandy by the hand.

"I need to freshen up. I'll be right back," said Kirsten, suggestively. She and Sandy walked to the bathroom as Seth rolled his eyes. _Disgusting._

Kirsten giggled as Sandy stroked her hand gently, leaning over occasionally to kiss her neck. The journey to the bathroom took, what felt like to Sandy, hours. They couldn't get there soon enough. Sandy gave a sigh of relief when they were behind closed doors, immediately finding Kirsten's mouth with his own.

She laughed into his mouth as his tongue found hers. She kissed him fervently, desperate for him. His touches. His kisses. Him. They relished in their kisses, their hands running over each other's bodies, seeking the other with a desire they were so used to but still so shocked by.

" I love you, you know that?" said Sandy, suddenly, pulling his face away from hers. She breathed deeply, smiling at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," she said, seductively, reaching for his head and forcing him to meet her. She ran her tongue over his lip as he sucked hers. She moaned as their kiss deepened. Sandy wrapped his arms around her and in a swooping move, lifted her and placed her on the sink. She giggled as she stared at him, amused.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you, too," she said, pressing her lips against his. Her hands moved to cup his face, run her fingers through his hair. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt his hand on her knee, slowly moving upward and then downward again, stroking her slender thigh. She wished that she wasn't wearing clothes in that moment. She parted her legs and let her hands fall to his rear. Gripping it loosely, she guided him between her legs until he rested comfortably against her. She needed to feel him, the warmth of his body so close to hers. She had missed that feeling.

She felt him start to move, the fabric of their jeans causing a slightly uncomfortable heat but pleasurable friction between them. He was trying anything to get as close to her as possible. Their lips parted as she looked deeply in his eyes. The easiest way to get as close as possible would be naked or at the least with a few clothes removed. He smiled devilishly as his hand crept up her shirt.

She moaned lightly as she felt his teeth against her neck, biting and nipping gently at her skin. She felt his hand travel round to her back, unhooking her bra. She laughed softly, reminiscing at the many times he used to torture her in college, using his bra skills to tempt her before, during and after classes. His hand pushed the bra out of its way and cupped one of her breasts, massaging it slowly. His thumb rolled at a snail's pace over her nipple. She bit her lip gently, trying to avoid moaning loudly. She had managed to keep it under control for now.

Sandy had felt her body tense slightly under the pleasure. He knew her too well. As a loud moan was about to escape her lips, Sandy looked into her eyes and hushed her by placing his finger on her lips. She glanced at him, kissing the tips of his fingers in an attempt to distract herself from the passion she was feeling. Sandy smiled as she took his hand in hers and kissed the palm of his hand, his wrist. He leaned in and resumed kissing and sucking her neck, his tongue running lazily in circles on her heated skin.

Her lips on his skin were unbearable. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her. He removed his hand from her shirt and from her unwilling lips and held her hips tightly. He looked deeply in her eyes. _Quickly._ He kissed her in a fervor, his tongue frantically meshing with hers as his hands traveled to the button and zipper of her jeans. A muffled moan escaped her as she tightened her legs' grip around Sandy's waist.

Suddenly, she heard a yelp and a cry, "MOM! DAD! LET'S EAT BEFORE RYAN BEATS ME TO DEATH!" Her eyes sprung open as she pulled her lips away from Sandy's, with a light smacking sound.

Sandy cursed under his breath as Kirsten mumbled, breathlessly, "That's Seth. It's time to eat. We can't do this right now."

Sandy sighed, "You just don't know the meaning of a quickie, do you?" Kirsten smiled at him reassuringly. He wasn't the only one disappointed. He helped her off the sink as he looked in the mirror to check his appearance. Kirsten did up her pants as she ran her hand through her hair and a quick wipe of her lips. He smiled at the present he had left Kirsten. She hadn't noticed when she fixed her hair, it being past her shoulders and framing her face. He ran a hand through his as he opened the door. He wondered who would be the first to notice the mark on his wife's neck. Hailey, Ryan or Seth.


	3. The Respective Closeness

From Chapter 9: The Respective Closeness 

"They're going out for dinner with their female cohorts. I am making you a romantic dinner," said Sandy as Kirsten wrapped her arms around him appreciatively. They walked to the kitchen as Seth and Ryan mumbled goodbyes and left the house. Kirsten and Sandy were finally alone.

She walked in to find the salmon on the baking tin, a few lemons sitting near a cutting board. She walked over to it asking Sandy if she could help. She picked up a knife and a lemon. She felt Sandy's presence behind her. She smiled. His hands began on her shoulders and slid gracefully down to her hands. His hands guided hers as they cut the lemon in slices. She felt his nose graze her ear, his breath on her neck. He blew aside some of her hair, exposing more of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut as he left a trail of kisses on her skin. "Sandy," she breathed. He laced his fingers with hers and wrapped their arms around her body. She leaned against him, sighing gently at his warmth. He whispered, "I love you" as he kissed the nape of her neck. He pressed his chest against her back protectively as he guided her legs to the couch. They fell together, Kirsten on his lap. She laughed as she slid off to his left, letting go of his hands. His left arm never left her back as she laced his fingers with her right hand. She stroked his hand gently with her thumb. This was how they used to sit in Berkley. Close, with their touches unrelenting. This was how Kirsten Nichol and Sandford Cohen used to cuddle after a fight. This was how Kirsten and Sandy Cohen sat when they just needed time to be husband a wife.

She gazed into his eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. He gently cupped her cheek with his right hand, rubbing and stroking her porcelain skin lightly as he leant further toward her. Their lips met gently and parted as they looked into each other's eyes again.

She knew was he was asking her. He knew she did not know what she wanted. She knew she was confused about whether or not she wanted this. He knew, too. Nevertheless, in the end, all she wanted was him. At least just for tonight, until tomorrow night when they would have to confront all the demons from the past year. All the mistakes made.

She leaned in this time, brushing her lips against his, kissing him lightly. Their lips met in a light flurry of kisses, each lighter than a butterfly's wing but so full of passion, nonetheless. Their lips would part only for a moment before meeting again. She needed him tonight. At least for one night, nothing would exist except the love between them. She took his upper lip in his mouth and sucked gently, a soft moan escaping her. She let go of his hand, leaning into him further. He smiled as she ran her tongue over his lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and greeted her tongue with his as he pushed her down onto the couch.

"Not here," she breathed, gently. She let out a light squeal of surprise as he lifted her easily and began toward their bedroom. Kirsten left small kisses on his cheek and neck, stopping occasionally to nibble on his earlobe. She wanted him. At least for one night.

Sandy felt a surge of passion run through him at the feeling of his wife's mouth against his skin, nipping gently. He quickened his pace as Kirsten sucked that spot she had found in their first year of marriage that made him go crazy. She giggled lightly as she ran her tongue over that spot, tantalizingly slowly. He had finally made it to the door. He put her down on the bed, looking lovingly at her as her hair surrounded her face as if emitting a holy light. He smiled as he turned around. She stood in front of him, smiling innocently as she reached up to cup his face. She kissed him tentatively, teasing him as her tongue flicked his in soft strokes. He knew what this meant. It always meant the same thing; let's go slow.

He kissed her back just as softly, his hands on her hips, guiding her to the foot of their bed. His hands rested at the base of her champagne colored tank top. He glided his hands up slowly, caressing her silken skin with his fingers. His fingers led a tormenting path as she moaned into his mouth. His fingers ran up her sides, leaving her skin in goose bumps. His thumb traced her flat stomach, her abdomen, stopping at the base of her bra. He smiled, tracing the outline of her bra against her breasts, still lifting her top. She lifted her arms above her as he pulled the shirt over her head. She giggled as almost immediately, her mouth was covered with his. With the back of his hand, Sandy stroked her stomach as Kirsten teased him, mimicking his earlier movements with his shirt. She was glad they had showered and gotten changed before coming home, as much as she enjoyed tasting the salt on Sandy's lips in the morning, she wasn't completely partial to the salt and sand that seemed to consume his being after a surf. She was, however, slightly bothered by the fact that they now had more clothing to remove.

Kirsten pressed up against him, his chest crushing hers, her hips against his. She moaned lightly, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. She ran her slender fingers along his jaw line, over his Adam's apple. Her lips followed her hand's trail, leaving butterfly kisses. His eyes closed, relishing at the feeling of her lips against his skin. She bent her knees slightly, kissing his collarbone, running her fingers over his broadened chest. She held his hips as she kissed his abs. She missed his abs. She worked her way back up, fingering the familiar line of hair from his belly button downward. She played with the buckle on his belt as she kissed him deeply, her tongue meshing with his. She removed his belt and undid the zipper and button on his jeans. She smiled into his mouth as she ran her hands down his back and over his rear, pushing his jeans to the floor. She smiled when she felt that he was wearing the silk boxers she had given him the Valentine's Day two years ago. He had never bought her lingerie and she had thought it would be funny she had bought him his own pair of sexy underwear.

Sandy wrapped one arm around her upper body, the other covered her small waist. She felt one hand work on her bra as the other worked on her jeans. She giggled as he pressed her against him, his hand between the pair of them, fumbling madly with the button. She smiled as her bra was cast off and her jeans fell to the ground. They removed the last articles of clothing between them as Sandy pushed her onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers. They climbed under the comfort of their high thread count sheets as Sandy explored her body.

He kissed her neck and traveled down toward her breasts, giving each attention to Kirsten's pleasure. He stroked her thighs as he continued leaving kisses all over her body. She moaned deeply, arching her back, pressing her head into the pillow, hands clenched in the sheets as she quivered at his touches. She grazed his back with her fingernails as he kissed her body softly. She loved it when he teased her, only preparing her for the ordeal soon to come. He stroked the inside of her thighs, causing her body to move without volition. He came back up to kiss her shoulder and suck gently on her neck. He looked down at her, her hair sprawled about her, a rosy hue to her cheeks. He loved looking at her, into her eyes. She looked up at him, his hair scruffy, his eyes dancing with passion. She lifted her head slowly to meet his as their lips met hungrily. Her hands clutched his hips as she led him to her. He lowered himself gently as she placed her feet on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs as he looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. She kissed him gently and nodded.

They both groaned lightly, gasping at the familiar pressure. Kirsten's nails dug gently into his back as she bit her lip, arching her back and raising her hips to meet his. They both relished at the feeling once they were completely consumed in each other. No one had ever made her feel so complete. No one had ever made him feel so complete.

Sandy began to move slowly, Kirsten beneath him, meeting his thrusts with slight movements of her hips. Her hands caressed his lower back, guiding his body closer and closer to hers with every thrust. Sandy kissed her shoulder, her neck as she nipped at his gently. Her lips left his body briefly to let out a light moan as Sandy continued in slow deliberate strokes, running his hands over her thighs. Tears began to fill her eyes as she was reminded of their first time. It was the day they had said "I love you" for the first time.

"I love you, Sandy," whispered Kirsten, tugging at his earlobe.

Sandy looked at her and kissed her deeply, "I love you, Kirsten."

Sandy's pace increased slightly, forcing their mattress to squeak lightly under them. Her moans grew louder and more frequent as his breathing became shallow and rapid. Sandy pressed his lips against hers as they came, simultaneously. Kirsten released her mouth from his to let out a loud moan, arching her back and shuddering violently.

They relaxed, breathing heavily as he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest as she traced lazy circles on him. He kissed her sweaty forehead as she listened to the beating of his heart. She smiled as she pushed back his hair, dampened with sweat off his brow. He removed stray strands of her hair from her face, tinted with a rosy glow. She was always so beautiful after they made love. They fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the events to come. Forgetting the past and the pain. For one night.

Kirsten woke up with a start, Seth's voice booming through the hallway toward their room. "Mom! Mom! The limo's here! They're all waiting for you! What is taking so long? Mom!"


	4. The Before

**Since it's, unfortunately, going to be a long time until _Back to You_ has another Kandy moment, we've decided to grow upon Sandy's bra skills mentioned in this collection. It should be one per period; therefore, there should be 3, which hopefully is long enough for Kandy to come back to _Back to You._ Each one starts with at the same place, ripped from Chapter 2 of Uncovered. We know it's really very short but it's main purpose is to tide everyone over until we either get some more Kandy love on the show or until they get their issues sorted out in Back to You. Lol. The books mentioned. We don't really know if they exist. We made them up. However, if they do exist, we don't own them. Enjoy. D**

She moaned lightly as she felt his teeth against her neck, biting and nipping gently at her skin. She felt his hand travel round to her back, unhooking her bra. She laughed softly, reminiscing at the many times he used to torture her in college, using his bra skills to tempt her before, during and after classes…

_Before._

Kirsten Nichol gave her appearance a quick look over as she hurried toward her bedroom upon hearing a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" said her roommate from the other room. Kirsten looked frantically through the scattered clothes upon the floor. Her art history textbook was missing. Again.

She jumped slightly as Sandy Cohen wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Hey," said Sandy. Kirsten sighed against his chest and laughed gently.

"You scared the crap out of me, Sandy," she turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"Your books. I've got Intro to World Religions, World Literature in Retrospect and Art History: Book 2, for you," said Sandy, pointing at three large books on her bed.

"And you have them, why?"

"Because the most beautiful girl decided to come over to her boyfriend's dorm to _study_ and ended up having some really great study sex, instead," said Sandy, wiggling his eyebrows at her and leaning in for a kiss.

Kirsten pulled back and stared at him, "That was _two _days ago, Sandy. I had some reading to do for today's class. I'm behind as it already, no thanks to you." She walked over to her bed, leaning over one of her books. Sandy ran a hand though his scruffy hair and sighed, walking over to her, running one hand up and down her back, the other on her arm. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hand on her body.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her neck, "I'm sorry." He repeated his apologies with every kiss he placed on her neck, temple, and ear. She nodded, silently, still staring at the book in front of her. She felt his hand creep slowly up her shirt. _No. Sandy._ She felt his fingers trace long paths on her vanilla skin, sending shivers up her spine. She shook her head; _we don't have time, Sandy._ He ignored her, running his hand agonizingly slowly up and down her back. She tried to shake off the warm feeling burning within her. _We can't right now. _His fingers skillfully unhooked her bra. She felt her resistance waver as she felt herself become undone. _Dammit, Sandy._ His hand lingered on her back, pushing the bra aside, stroking her delicate flesh. Her resilience was strong but when it came to Sandy and temptation, it was useless.

She smiled. He always knew how to proposition her. Tempt her into getting distracted while studying. She could never resist him. Not when he had so strategically coaxed her into forgiving him and wanting him with the same wanton desires she stirred within him.

He nudged her jaw with his nose, kissing the skin nearest to him, licking it softly with his tongue. She felt herself succumb to him. His skilled fingers, his practiced tongue and his undeniable love for her.

She faced him, taking his head into her hands and forcing her lips to his. She kissed him in a fervor, never wanting to let go. Only wanting him. Her tongue danced with his between their mouths as she shoved the books to the floor. They hit the ground with a soft thud as they landed amongst Kirsten's blouses and skirts. She didn't care about the clothes being on the floor, not when what she had just put on was about to join them. "We're going to have to do this quickly, Sandy. Class starts in about a half an hour," she said, breathlessly as Sandy lifted her shirt above her head.

His mouth attacked her neck, casting the bra off her slender body and nodding enthusiastically. Within, to what Kirsten thought felt like hours, their clothes were shed. Kirsten was glad that her roommate had an earlier class than she did. The last time she had caught them having sex in their dorm, she had not been very happy. It wasn't that she minded. Everyone needed to have a sex life. She just didn't appreciate listening to the sounds of Kirsten and Sandy in the middle of the night.

Kirsten heard her bed squeak lightly as they clambered into it in a flurry of kisses. She caressed the tanned skin stretched upon Sandy's muscular body. She grazed his inner thighs with her fingernails, feeling him tense above her. She tugged at him gently, smiling into his mouth as he groaned at the touch of her small warm hands on his body. His lips moved to her jaw, kissing slowly down her neck. He ran his tongue gently in circles as she moaned deeply. He pulled away, looking down at her inquisitively. She had never done that before. "It felt good," she replied. He smiled; nodding and making a mental note of where the spot was that made her lose all resolve. He resumed kissing her neck, making sure to lick the spot every now and then. A small groan of protest escaped his lips, which were pressed against her skin, as she stopped touching him and ran her hands up his back and wound into his hair.

Kirsten moaned a quiet "Oh God, Sandy," as she guided Sandy's lips to certain areas of her body. His hands touched her breasts as if they were the most delicate things in the world as his lips and tongue teased her elsewhere. Her back arched into his hands as the hold her thighs had on his shoulders tightened. He kissed his way back to up to her lips. She kissed him, tasting herself upon his tongue. He looked down at her, her hair sprawled across her pillow, her eyes dancing with lust. He smiled, propping himself up with one elbow above her. His other hand rested on her knee, slowly dragging up to her inner thigh, stroking it gently, heat radiating from her silken skin. He parted her legs gently, grazing her lightly. She moaned, pressing her head into the pillow.

He hovered above her, teasing her with soft thrusts but never fully completing her. Her hips rose to meet his but he would move away each time. She reached up and grabbed his head, pressing her lips impatiently to his as she moaned into his mouth. _Sandy._

They met fast and hard as Kirsten's moans grew loud and Sandy's breaths grew ragged. Her hands clenched the sheets, as she knew she was coming close. Kirsten felt the warmth expire from her as she let out a moaning cry, only to be silenced by nipping on Sandy's shoulder. Sandy groaned as he buried his face into her shoulder, collapsing against her, mindful not to crush her delicate frame.

Sweat poured off their bodies as she kissed him gently, rolling them over so she lay on top of him. She lay breathless for only moments before she began to place a trail of kisses on his jaw and his neck. He looked at her inquisitively. She smiled and motioned for him to look at the clock. Class had already started.


	5. The During

**Well, here's another installment of this fic. Hopefully this tides you over during the super long hiatus from the show and from the kandy love this Valentine's Day. Unfortunately in the our other fic, Kandy won't be getting back together for another few chapters so we can't expect anything from there for now but we will try and continue giving new Kandy fun for this one. Flashbacks, maybe? Just as this one, the previous one and the next one are. Read and Review please and Enjoy. D**

_She moaned lightly as she felt his teeth against her neck, biting and nipping gently at her skin. She felt his hand travel round to her back, unhooking her bra. She laughed softly, reminiscing at the many times he used to torture her in college, using his bra skills to tempt her before, during and after classes…_

_During._

Kirsten Nichol looked to her left, watching as Sandy Cohen gnawed the end of his pencil. It was a disgusting habit but a cute one nonetheless. Mr. Bailey spoke monotonously as Kirsten wondered how it was possible that Sandy was paying attention. The man's almost robotic sounding voice could put anyone into a coma. Even the brightest of students. But not Sandy. Sandy always had a way of blowing off class, smoking pot after hours, drinking until all hours of the night but when he got into a classroom it was like he had spent no time on being wasted or drunk. He was a smart, brilliant young man. Balanced. She decided to herself that she would try and pay attention. Agriculture had to be useful for something. Oh, why hadn't she chosen something like "Advanced Spanish" or "Women's Issues"? Electives she was probably good at. Electives she would probably stay awake in. She sighed deeply as she placed her elbows on the desk and leaned her chin against her open palms. _Agricultural f…_Her blue eyes glazed over as she began to concentrate on what the professor was saying. She was trying twice as hard now.

Sandy looked to his right, watching as Kirsten bit her lip. _Adorable_. He watched as she sighed deeply, sitting up and leaning into the chair's hardened frame. She looked bored out of her mind. He smiled, watching as she fidgeted in place, twiddling her thumbs as she continued to listen to Mr. Bailey. She tilted her head to one side, her hair brushing against the side of her neck, the small dark mark barely visible under the concealed. He smiled, reminiscing at the night they shared together, scribbling a small note on a piece of paper and tearing it off. He passed it to Kirsten, who looked pleased that someone had decided to save her from her misery.

_Hey you, What are you doing tonight?_

Kirsten smiled, looking at him as he pretended to focus on the lecture. She noticed a red mark peeking from the collar of his shirt. She thought of last night, a wild one. She had left scratches down the length of his back and small marks on his shoulders. _He_ had left hickeys all over her body and a pleasing soreness between her thighs. She chuckled lightly, scribbling back and placing a hand on his back.

_You._

His eyes threatened to close as her hand rubbed his back and moved to sit on his knee. She dragged her fingers slowly up his inner thigh, grazing him slightly, forcing him to gasp lightly. She massaged the part of his thigh closest to his growing bulge. His eyes met hers, dancing, as he swallowed hard. He shook his head. Her fingers danced their way onto him, lightly tapping a path on him, as they traveled up his zipper and past his button. Her index finger led the way as it crept beneath his shirt and toyed with the top of his pants, playing with the soft hair that loitered there. She fingered the trail gently, occasionally grazing his manhood, desperate for her. She could feel him tense beneath her finger tips. She grinned to herself, proud of what he had done. He would have that bulge for a while, his thoughts now on her hands upon him, on her. She let go of his body and replaced her elbows on the desk, her chin cradled by her fingers, smiling.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. She always knew how to make him feel that way and she loved doing it. He watched as her eyes glazed over once more as she attempted to pay attention to the lecture. Sandy's mind was brilliantly scheming up a plot to get her aroused. His method, the only way he knew how without touching her most sensitive, erogenous zones, without making her moan. Only to make her want him with the same lust he now had for her at this very moment.

He smiled as he mimicked her earlier motions, rubbing her thigh, occasionally climbing up her skirt to stroke her through the fabric of her panties. His hand went around to her back, tracing lazy circles on her heated skin, making shivers run up and down the length of her spine. His fingers found the clasp to her bra, undoing it. Kirsten gasped as she felt herself become undone. What was it about this man's skills in that department that made her want him so much?

She was reminded of why she was glad they sat at the back of the room, no one could tell what he was doing to her, tracing "I want you" and "You're so hot" on her back, making her skin tingle. He let go suddenly, almost on cue as Mr. Bailey announced their assignment for the next class and their peers began packing up. She shot a nervous glance at Sandy, who read her thoughts. He grabbed his books and placed them on his lap, covering the bulge in his pants that he was sure everyone would have noticed. She hugged her books to her chest, aware that her hardened points would be visible through her shirt.

They sped to his dorm room, in fit of giggles and kisses. Behind closed doors, he pinned her to the wall, their lust overpowering as he cupped her rear and lifted her, slipping her panties down and casting them to one side of the room. She removed her shirt as their lips parted to take a breath, her bra joining it. She quickly undid the zipper and button on his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers then turning her attention to his Berkeley T-shirt, she swept it off his hardened frame. His mouth claimed hers as he lifted her once more, cupping her bottom, stroking her bare flesh. Her mouth left his as she let out a breathless moan, "Sandy, I want you."

He held onto her rear, placing her to his level as he plunged into her and stood still. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she felt him throb within her. His lips kissed her neck as he withdrew completely and thrust again, her body being racked with passion and pleasure as she began to lose herself. Her head pressed back against the wall as her legs' hold around his waist tightened with every thrust. He felt his legs begin to lose feeling as he knew he was coming close, his control barely existent. His eyes met hers as she nodded, pushing off the wall and clinging to him, her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He never left her body as they found the bed, her body pressed above his. She hovered above him and began to move slowly. She was in control, now.

Her hips met his as she moved above him, his hips raising ever so slightly. She bent above him, her tongue and mouth meeting his as she moaned, gripping the sheets around him. She felt the familiar pressure build within her, the heat between her thighs. She thrust into him faster and harder as she began to ride waves of pleasure, rubbing herself on him, sweat beading on her forehead. Her small grunts were turning into loud, breathless, almost pained moans. She withdrew him completely from her as she gave one final thrust and spent against him. His hands gripped her hips as he felt himself expire within her, the pleasurable intensity taking hold of him, his breaths slowing down.


	6. The After

Sorry, it's taken so long. Read and review, and, of course, enjoy. :D HAPPY EASTER from the both of us:D Consider this our Easter Egg for everyone. Lol. We're feeling festive today. :P 

_She moaned lightly as she felt his teeth against her neck, biting and nipping gently at her skin. She felt his hand travel round to her back, unhooking her bra. She laughed softly, reminiscing at the many times he used to torture her in college, using his bra skills to tempt her before, during and after classes…_

_After._

Sandy Cohen peered into a drawer before choosing a plain white t-shirt. He lifted his wife beater off his once sweaty body. He always loved a run after the girlfriendless classes. She had always found his sweat-beaded body hard to resist after what seemed like the longest class ever. Kirsten Nichol crept into his open dorm room and to his own bedroom. She leaned against the frame, hugging a sketchbook to her as she watched her boyfriend. _God, he's so hot._ He didn't notice her eyeing him from behind, watching the muscles on his back contort and ripple, hypnotizing her.

"Hey, handsome," she purred.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful." Sandy turned around, startled before flashing a seductive smile and picking up his shirt.

Kirsten shook her head, smiling softly, "Leave it off, it suits you."

Sandy looked at her, surprised. She looked at him, her eyes dancing with lust as she motioned him to get on the bed. He laughed, gently, clambering onto the bed. He patted a spot next to him. She shook her head.

"I just got an assignment last class and you're going to be my model, Sandy. Lie down and don't move, okay?" Kirsten walked over to his desk, pulling out his desk chair and placing it near the bed. She sat down, pulling her sketchpad onto her lap. She flipped through a few pages, sketches of herself, her sister, and other friends. She took out a charcoal pencil and began to sketch her lover's body.

Sandy gave a brief flex before posing seductively for her. "How's this? Or this? Do you like it like this, baby?" asked Sandy, changing from pose to pose. Kirsten peeked over the top of her sketchpad, giggling softly as she continued to sketch. She concentrated on the shape of his muscles, the definition of his chest and arms, the sculpted form of his abdomen. She didn't notice him get off the bed. He stood behind her, startling her as he pushed aside her hair and began sucking on her flesh. Kirsten groaned lightly, "Sandy, don't. I have to finish this."

Sandy ignored her, knowing full well that the groan was out of pleasure and not from frustration. He continued to nip and bite at her skin before sliding his hands down her arms and taking the pencil and sketchpad from her. As he placed them behind him on the desk, she turned around, shaking her head, "You're being bad, you know that?"

He smiled at her briefly before lowering his lips to her neck once more. He kissed her jaw line before stopping before her earlobe. He tugged at it gently as his hands reached behind her and unhooked her bra as he whispered, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Kirsten shook her head as she opened her mouth to speak. "I… hmmm," came from her as she was silenced by Sandy's mouth on her own. Kirsten couldn't resist him any longer as she reached up and pulled his head to her, allowing her to access his mouth more easily. She moaned gently as his tongue entered her mouth. Sandy leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her before gathering her up completely. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as their lips parted. With one arm draped around her trim waist, the other swept everything off his desk. She giggled as his lips attacked her, already reddening, skin. She allowed her hands to become lost in his hair as he placed her onto the desk, his hands on either side of her. His hands climbed up her body, taking with it, her shirt. He smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was no longer done, her bra sliding off her, her mouth partly open, her breathing erratic. He removed her bra and pressed his lips to hers. She grabbed his waist, pulling him toward her as his hand stroked her outer thighs before climbing up her skirt. His fingers grabbed the lace fabric of her panties and slid them down her slender legs. They fell to the floor in with a silent thud as Kirsten moved herself closer to Sandy's experienced fingers.

She threw her head back as she became lost to Sandy's touches. He leaned forward taking one breast into his mouth, causing Kirsten to moan loudly. Her hand grabbed an area of hair, pressing his head closer to her body as the other gripped the edge of the wooden desk, her knuckles whitening. Sandy's fingers worked wildly beneath her as he felt her clamp down around him, sending shivers through her, letting out a screaming moan. Her once erratic breathing slowed as Sandy pressed his lips to hers.

She moaned as his tongue pushed past her lips and danced with hers. He lifted her gently as he removed her skirt, leaving her naked on his desk. Her hands roamed his chest as she bit and tugged at his lip gently. He looked her in the eye, his bushy eyebrow raised. She flashed him a seductive smile before leaning in to nibble on his earlobe, "It's my turn to please you."

Kirsten sucked at his collarbone, nipping gently at his skin. She parted her legs to allow him to get closer to her, wrapping them around his body. She kissed a trail from his neck to his chest, her tongue snaking out to write her name on his chest, marking him as hers. Her hands toyed with the hair from his belly button downward. She smiled into his chest as she undid the button and zipper on his jeans. She pushed both his final garments to the ground first before grabbing him, stroking him gently. Sandy moaned at the feeling of her hands on him as well as her lips on his neck. He closed his eyes as he relished in the feeling. She continued to tug at him, softer and harder, slower and faster. He pulled back from her, suddenly, leaving her alone on the desk. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing him taking deep, long breaths.

"Nothing," he said, taking her mouth with his rapidly and meshing his tongue with hers. She grabbed a handful of his hair as she kissed him back with fervor. His index finger teased her gently as she moaned into his mouth. He continued his assault on her as she begged, "Please."

He held himself at her entrance, touching her gently with the tip of his entirety. She moved forward, toward him. He ran it up and down her, causing her to moan and shudder. She leaned forward and bit his shoulder as she grabbed his waist and pushed him to her. He entered her slowly before withdrawing himself completely from her. She traced the outline of his ear with her tongue before biting his earlobe, "God, Sandy, please."

She caused a shiver to run through his spine as he entered her once again, filling her with his completely. She groaned appreciatively and tightened the hold her legs had on his waist. He moved against her slowly at first before picking up a pace she could follow with small thrusts of her own. She wrapped her arms around him as they continued to move together, their heartbeats matching, their breathing ragged and short. She dug her fingernails into his back as she felt herself growing hot all over her body.

Sandy leaned against her, pressing his hands against the desk beneath her. He thrust into her harder, deeper. He let out a guttural cry as she gave out a loud, almost pained moan as they came together. She hugged him to her as his breathing slowed. His body fell against hers, his head against her chest. She leaned her chin on the top of his head before kissing his sweaty hair as she backed against the wall. "That was…" she began.

"Amazing," he breathed. He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers, "You're beautiful."

She blushed at his comment before pushing back his hair from his forehead, "So are you. It's always in this moment I find you the most attractive."

"Really? It's not when I'm working out or anything?" he asked.

She laughed softly, "You're hot then too. But right after this, you're so at peace and you glow."

"You know, I could say the same about you. You always have his rosy tint to you and your eyes are alive and so blue, I swear I can see the ocean in them sometimes," said Sandy, giving her a small squeeze.

"Well, Mr. Cohen, that's enough flattery from you. It's time for you to get on that bed and sit still so I can finish my sketch," said Kirsten, suddenly.

"But…" began Sandy. He was comfortable where he was, nestled safely in her arms.

"Oh, no, mister. You've distracted me long enough," said Kirsten, a grin on her face. He was always so adorable.

"But Mrs. Cohen…" he began before realize what he said uttered, "Oh, um, I… I meant… um…"

Kirsten stared at him, wide-eyed before beginning her own stutters, "Uh, I… um, well… uh… I… you know what, why don't you go… over there… and I'll, um, draw you, okay?"

"Uh, oh, of course," said Sandy, getting up off her and walking to the bed, mentally slapping himself in the face. He had thought about her for too long. He had already thought about making her his wife, getting married, having children. But they were still in college and weren't ready for that quite yet or were they? Kirsten shook her head, he called her _Mrs. Cohen. _It wasn't as if she had never thought about it. She was already crazy in love with him. She had imagined becoming his wife and bearing his children. But they were still in college and couldn't possibly be thinking that far ahead, could they?

Kirsten got up and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her body as she began to sketch once more. She looked up from her sketchpad, noticing Sandy looking awkward on the bed. He didn't know what he should do with his body. She smiled as she put the pencil, pad, and pillow down on the floor. She walked over to the bed, clambering onto it. She leant over him, taking his limbs and putting them into the position she desired. He looked up at her, her hair framing her face, which contorted slightly as she bit her lip in thought. He lifted his head and kissed her gently. She smiled as she straddled his torso and pinned his hands above his head, "Why can't you be a good husband and lie still for me?"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just said. Sandy stared at her as she searched for a way out of what she had just said. "Kirsten, what did you just—" began Sandy before being cut off by Kirsten's lips on his. She kissed him with urgency as her eyes remained open. She had to take his mind off of what she had just said. She rolled her eyes as she mentally slapped herself for her Freudian slip. _Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. After he just called me Mrs. Cohen. I go and call him my husband. You're an idiot, Kirsten Cohen, I mean Nichol. God, help me. _Her thoughts were interrupted as she groaned, Sandy's tongue exploring her warm mouth.

Sandy wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body tight against his. His hands caressed the curves of her body before touching her gently between her legs. She writhed against him, moaning into his mouth. She placed one hand on either side of his head and lifted herself from him, their lips parting. One of his hands traveled to her rear, cupping it and rubbing it gently as the other kept its strokes on her most sensitive area. Sandy lifted his head to kiss her neck, leaving sweet trails of kisses. She moaned, breathlessly, unable to pull herself away from his mouth and his hands, "Sandy, don't, I need to do this for class. I need to do this." She arched her neck, allowing him greater access, her voice and her body betraying her. Kirsten lowered herself slightly, kissing Sandy's mouth and moving to his jaw. Sandy's mouth rested near her ear as his tongue reached out and dipped into her ear, "And I need to do you."

Kirsten lifted herself up slightly, looking deep into his eyes before kissing him feverishly.

She allowed him to enter her as she dropped herself onto him. He groaned at her familiar pressure. She refused to move as she parted lips with his and stared at him. "Kirsten, what—"

"I won't move unless you promise me that after this, you'll let me finish my sketch. Promise me, Sandy or I will leave you high and dry and I won't let you touch me for a week," she said, sternly. She winked at him as he nodded. His hands flew to her hips as she rocked herself on and off his length, grinding herself into him. She gripped the sheets around his head as she leaned over to kiss him. She caught his upper lip between her teeth and tugged, gently as she felt herself approaching climax. He moved beneath her, pushing himself into her. Their pace quickened as they felt the other's warmth peaking. He met her thrusts with deep ones of his own, forcing them both to cry out the other's name in ecstasy. She collapsed against him as he held her tight against his body, still connected.

"That was amazing, yet again," he breathed, "You're beautiful."

"Remember your promise, Mr. Cohen or you won't have this amazing feeling for a week," said Kirsten, sighing against his chest. She smiled as she felt his chest rise and drop quickly as he laughed.

He brushed back the hair from her sweaty forehead as he kissed it, gently, "Yeah, I know." _Mrs. Cohen._


	7. The First

Alright, thanks to a suggestion given by I love Kandy 18, this is a chapter on Kirsten and Sandy's first time together. Just to give our back-story of the day it happened, we added in the flashback given in Chapter 8: The Saltwater War of Back to You. Haha, Shameless plug. : P Anyway, this chapter is a combination of the flashback and their very first times together. And again, the look, Kirsten is sporting is the one that Ms. Rowan was wearing at the 2005 Emmy Awards (the red dress) and then the other look is one from the Good Housekeeping magazine shoot, where all she wears is orange. We hope you like it. We don't really think it's our best work… but feel free to make us think otherwise. : P We apologize for the time it took for this to come out. We're really really sorry! But hopefully the dose of kandy cheese will make you guys forgive us. : ) Review please. : D

The First.

She was only twenty-two. So how was it possible that she was nervous about going to a social Newpsie event? She had been attending them for as long as she could remember so what was so special about today? The ring of the doorbell reminded her. Sandy Cohen. She heard mumbling below her. The maid telling him where to go. She heard the footsteps up the stairs and toward her room. She quickly tidied her room and slipped on her dress, unable to zip it in the back. It was a red, strapless dress, plain but with two long slits, one on each side that swayed when she walked, exposing a slight bit of her toned thigh. She had curled her hair slightly, forcing it into long blonde waves. She heard a knock on her door. She gave herself a quick look over and started toward the door. She met his eyes, looking sheepishly at her. He smiled as she motioned for him to come in. His hair was a little scruffy but made him look adorable. He was wearing a black suit, his collar open, and his tie undone around his neck. She grabbed his tie and kissed him gently. "Sandy? Could you zip me please?" she asked innocently, smiling into his mouth.

He nodded as she turned around and lifted her hair. A few stray strands flew across her back. He blew them away, causing her to shiver as he began to run his fingers against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying his touch. They hadn't made love yet, but he still made her feel like she wanted to give him everything. His hands found the zipper. He began to zip her up as his eyes followed the path his hands took. He finished by running his hand across her shoulder blades to her hand, holding her hair. He took her hand and forced her to let go, her hair cascading around her. He kissed her shoulder as she turned around and took his tie again. She leant into him, kissing him deeply. She didn't know why but she wanted to be with him, more than ever. There was something about him that she couldn't resist.

It had been 6 months that they had been dating. 6 months. She had been with Jimmy a lot longer than that but she never felt this way about him. She never wanted to call him in the middle of the day just to hear his voice or cuddle on the couch watching movies. Kirsten and Jimmy were over. And she was glad. It never would have worked out. They were the quintessential Newpsie couple. And she hated it. She hated how he was everything her parents loved and how he was exactly what they wanted. She didn't want to live in that bubble. Not anymore. She had moved to Berkley a year or two ago, wanting to start over. Jimmy stayed in Newport. He slept with some random named Julie Something or other and had gotten her pregnant. They broke up and Kirsten turned back to her partying ways where she met a funny Jewish boy named Sandy, who was everything she wasn't. He had taught her the lighter side of life, the funny side, the romantic side. They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He was athletic. She loved art. He loved to talk and argue. She loved the silence. But somehow, amidst all, it worked. They worked. It was 6 months already. Flown by and she had enjoyed every moment of it. He had never rushed her to sleep with him. He never mentioned it. He was considerate of her feelings. And now he was here. She was taking him to his first Newpsie convention against his will. But he would do it. For her.

"Uh, Kirsten?" he asked, shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I've, uh, never learned how to, er, tie one of these," he said, pointing to the tie she was holding. She laughed lightly and nodded. Her eyes told him not to move. He stood still as her fingers brushed against his neck, doing up the top button on his shirt. She lifted his collar, her thumbs stroking his neck. She did his tie and put down the collar. She brushed off his shoulder and took a step back looking at him. Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. This wasn't Sandy Cohen. This was a new brand of Cohen and she hated it. She undid the top button of his shirt. And took a step back. She smiled. This is my Cohen. She kissed him gently, pushing him down onto her bed. His hands roamed her back as his tongue began the exploration of her mouth. She moaned lightly but then backed off of him. He looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, Sandy. I can't. Not yet." She knew what was happening. She was falling. Fast. Hard. And she didn't know what to do. This wasn't the way it was with Jimmy. She waited years to be with him. Now, she wanted to be with this man she had only been with for 6 months. He smiled and gave her a look that said it was okay and that he didn't need that unless she was ready. He would wait for her. She knew where she stood. It was only a question of where he was.

Kirsten and Sandy walked down the stairs hand in hand. Her parents waiting at the doorway. Sandy smiled at them only to get a cold reception from her father. He thought his princess was too good for that kid from the Bronx. She deserved better. Kirsten gave her father a glare as they walked out of the house. She didn't want to come back to Newport. She had only returned for their 25th wedding anniversary. She didn't want to stay in that house. She was twenty-two.

Sandy felt like the most awkward person at the club. They all had their sailing and their yogalates. He had his surfing and his bagels. Still, Kirsten stayed with him, clutching lovingly at his arm. She showed him off to her friends, who gave him less than polite stares. Random boy from the Bronx that Newport's princess took pity on and brought. She grew tired of their judgments. No one knew him like she did. No one tried. She rolled her eyes every time one of her friends decided to pull her aside to ask her what she was doing. She was fed up of them judging the man she was in love with. She paused on her thoughts and rewound what she was thinking. _The man I'm in love with._ There was a fine line between loving and being in love. She had loved Jimmy. She was in love with Sandy.

She felt a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the dance floor. He didn't want to chat with the stupid little Newpsies. He wanted to be alone with her, even if just for a moment. He wrapped his arm around her waist, taking one of her hands in his and placing it on his chest as she placed her arm around his neck. She leant her head on his shoulder. A slow beat played in the background as it faded. There was only Kirsten and Sandy.

_If I fall short. If I don't make the grade._

_If your expectations aren't met in me, today._

_There's always tomorrow. Or tomorrow night._

_Hang in there, baby. Sooner or later, I know I'll get it right._

She heard his voice, lightly singing with the song. She looked up into his eyes. "Solomon Burke. Classic," he whispered gently. She closed her eyes as he resumed singing.

_Please don't give up on me_

_Oh please, don't give up on me_

_I know it's late, late in the game_

_But my feelings, my true feelings haven't changed_

_Here in my heart_

She listened to the beat of his heart against hers. His voice hypnotizing her, almost begging her not to leave him. He was singing to her. Talking to her through the song. He had seen how he was looked at. How he didn't fit into her world. He wanted to so he could be with her. He was falling. Hard. Fast.

_I know, I know I was wrong_

_I'd like to make amends _

_For the love that I never ever, ever, ever showed_

_Just don't give up on me_

_Every word is true_

He was pleading with her. He couldn't take it if she left him. The pressure could break them or make them. It was all a matter of what she wanted. She had to want what he wanted. Right?

_I'll give you my everything_

_All of my love_

_All of my love_

_All of my love, love, love. love to you_

_Just don't give up on me_

_Oh please_

_Please, please_

_Don't give up on me_

She felt as if her heart was going to explode. She had never felt this way before. She ached with passion. She burned with love. She never knew it felt like this.

_I, I, I don't want you to_

_I know it's late_

_But wait_

_Please_

_Please_

_Please_

_Please_

_Don't give up on me_

_Promise_

_Will you promise me?_

_Will you promise me?_

She whispered softly in his ear, "I promise." He stopped singing.

_Please don't give up on me_

_We can make if we try_

_I'm going to hold on_

_Hold on with me_

_And don't give up on me_

He looked deeply into her eyes. She nodded. "I don't care if they don't like you. It doesn't matter to me. They don't know anything about you. How you like to think of schmearing a bagel an art or how you like to chew on the end of your pencil when you're in deep thought. You matter to me and that's all that counts. I won't give up on us, Sandy. I promise you that." She debated telling him about her feelings. He seemed to understand her fight as he was going through the same thing. "Sandy. I won't let the Newpsies ruin this. I won't allow it. I… I love you. I'm in love with you, Sanford Cohen."

_Please, oh baby, oh baby, please_

_Don't give up on me_

_Whatever you do_

_We're going to make it_

_We'll make it though_

_Don't you give up on me_

He looked at her eyes. She was scared. He could see it. He could feel her hands were shaking. He smiled, his stare forcing her to go weak in the knees. "I'm in love with you. You, the beautiful, perfect Kirsten Nichol. I love you. I would sit through a million Newpsie dinners to be with you." She laughed lightly and kissed him. She didn't care that everyone was staring. She only saw him.

_Please_

_Please _

_Please_

_Promise me_

_Don't give up on me_

He murmured, "I promise," against her lips as the kiss deepened. They pulled away, gasping for air. Tonight they would consummate their relationship. She wanted to give her all to him. Mind. Soul. Body. They continued dancing, swaying gently to the rhythm of the next song.

"Sandy?" she asked, her eyes closing dreamily at the moment.

"Hmm?"

"I think we just found our song."

After saying their goodbyes to the happy couple, ignoring glares from Caleb, they walked hand in hand down the street. Kirsten replayed the events of tonight as she decided to herself that she wanted to give him her all. She was ready. She had always been ready. She just needed to know how he felt. And how she did. She felt his hand squeeze hers lightly as she turned to smile at him. She leant into him, her head resting on his shoulder as he hummed to their newest favorite song.

The lamplights set a dim light over the town of Newport, dawning upon young lovers as they held hands in the street. A light shadow cast over the town, the sound of the ocean crashing against the sand could be heard in the distance.

"Sandy?" she asked, suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind horribly if I went home to change, really fast?" she asked, tentatively.

"Of course not, but aren't I taking you home, anyway?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Yes, but I want to show you something," she said, shortly. He nodded, in understanding as they continued down their path. Their journey wasn't a long one regardless of the many stops they made to embrace or kiss. The love they felt for one another was overwhelming and the other yearned to show them just how much.

Kirsten ran up to her bedroom to change quickly. She had concocted a plan. She wanted to be with him physically now more than ever. She didn't want it to be in her parent's house. She wanted it to be in a place sacred and beautiful. A place for Sandy and Kirsten to call their own. One that would hold the memory of their lovemaking forever, regardless of how clichéd it would be. It had to be perfect.

"I, Uh, Wow," stuttered Sandy as Kirsten came down the steps in her new outfit. Her dainty hand slid down the rail as her white skirt flowed against her smooth legs. Sandy gave her a look over. Few strands of her hair framed her face as her torso was adorned in a fitted orange top.

Kirsten blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself, handsome."

"Yes, but I still look the same, wearing the same clothes. You're wearing something completely different," he gushed. She walked toward him, smiling as she took the hand he reached out to her.

"I know. I'm special so of course I got to change," she giggled as he twirled her around and around. He caught her by the waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Suddenly, she wasn't giggling anymore.

"Yes, you are. Jeez, orange is definitely your color baby," he said, still in awe of her framed beauty.

"Really? I don't know, I don't really own much orange," she said, uncertainly. She looked down at her body in an attempt to figure out what Sandy found so appealing.

"You should own a hell of a lot more of it," exclaimed Sandy, placing a kiss below her jaw.

"You like it that much?" she asked, in disbelief. _How is it that someone loves a color so much?_

"Hell yes. You look adorable and amazing and beautiful and sexy and…" began Sandy, listing off each attribute on his fingers. He nodded gently as he stated each one. Kirsten smiled; he really was the most adorable person she had ever laid eyes on.

"Alright, I get it, buy more orange. Now, once you've finished trying to charm me, I want to show you something," she said, kissing him hard on the mouth. Sandy was finally quiet. She took him by the hand and led him out the door. Sandy followed, still in shock from the intensity of her kiss.

They took a path on Caleb's estate, showing him their privately owned beach property. She told him of how he had bought it when she was only seven years of age because he had wanted her to learn how to sail. She, however, never liked the fish in the water. She never liked going near the water. She, instead, liked staring at it or painting the scenery. She had explored it when she was younger, just after Hailey was born. She had wanted to escape the sounds of a baby crying and found a small area enclosed by rock. It was her own little oasis. She was, then for the first time, grateful that no one else was allowed on the property. No one else knew about little Kirsten Nichol's secret spot.

Sandy looked around the area, similar to a small cavern in the shape of a half circle. The water flirted with the edge of the sands, barely a foot away from where Kirsten was now placing a blanket. Sandy took in a strong whiff of the ocean's salty air, "I bet you take all your men here."

"No," admitted Kirsten, retrieving yet another blanket and motioning for him to sit down next to her, "You're the first."

Sandy stared at her as he sat down next to her, his legs stretched in front of him, "Not even Jimmy?"

Sandy spread and bent legs as Kirsten sat between them, her back to his chest. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Especially not Jimmy. He was one of the only other serious boyfriends I had but something about the whole situation was off. He was this perfect guy that my dad loved and wanted me to marry. He wasn't the right one though. Sometimes, I hate this bubble. I know there's something outside of it. And I found it in Berkley. It's why I love it there so much."

"Aw, and here I thought I was the reason you loved it so much," said Sandy, mockingly sad. She knew he was pouting behind her. She placed a loving hand on his knee, rubbing it softly with her thumb.

"You're a big reason, too, Sandy. But I don't know. Before Berkeley, this was the place where I could go to just get away," began Kirsten, sadly reliving the tales of her childhood and adolescence.

"Get away from what?" he pushed, gently.

"When I was 18, my parents started this arguing streak. I would overhear them yelling at each other. My mother about how my father was never home, how he was treating everything like a business investment. He always thought he was doing the right thing. Doing it for the family, he said. I used to catch her drinking wine alone near the pool, just staring out at the sky. She always looked so calm. It was her escape. I just wanted to feel that at one point. So, I stole some from the house and stashed it here. I never found the nerve to drink it though. There's something about drinking alone that never seemed right to me. She drank whole bottles at a time… Mine's still right over there," she explained. Sandy gave her a small squeeze. He hated that that had been her environment growing up. She deserved so much more than that.

"Kirsten, your mother…" began Sandy.

"She's an alcoholic, I know. We talked to her but she says she's going to quit," sighed Kirsten. She leaned further into Sandy's arms, his warmth creeping into her body slowly. _God, I love him._

"And do you believe her?" he pushed again. They had often spoke of their families, for the most part Kirsten spoke of her father and rarely of her mother. Sandy only spoke of his mother and even more rarely his father.

"I don't know. My father thinks she is. He trusts her so why shouldn't I? He doesn't know though. He's the reason she drinks. Every time he cancels a date, she breaks into the liquor cabinet. I don't think he realizes that. I don't think he's going to change. I'm afraid that it's going to get worse and that I won't have a say in anything. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up like her. I don't want to be one of those girls who ends up marrying her father," her voice broke gently as she admitted to him her fear. She had grown up in a world where relationships were made out of convenience and no longer love. She was never in a strong family dynamic. All she wanted was what she didn't have, a loving family.

"You're going to escape that, Kirsten. I know you will," said Sandy, rubbing her arms gently and placing a kiss on her head.

"And how can you be so sure?"

_Because I want to marry you. I want to make sure that you have everything you want. I want to make you happy. Because I love you. _"Because you deserve better. You deserve to be treated with the best care and love because you're everything that's good in the world. Beautiful, too," he added. He didn't want to tell her his true feelings on how he knew that she would escape that fate. He didn't want to scare her. He wanted to propose to her then and there but it was too soon and they still had time to learn everything about each other. One day he'd tell her. He was sure that he wanted only her and that frightened him. She wasn't Rebecca, he remembered. He was sure that she wasn't just going to up and leave him without warning. She was Kirsten. Maybe someday, Kirsten Cohen.

Kirsten chuckled softly, "Shameless flatterer." She turned to face him, her piercing blue eyes meeting his in a fierce gaze.

"Charming, too, no?" he asked, leaning in to leave a light kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm. Yeah," she mumbled, still hypnotized by the feel of his soft lips on hers.

"So, what snacks have you got?" asked Sandy, knowing full well that it was killing her inside that he was changing the subject on her.

"Kudos and Goldfish…" she answered, shyly.

Sandy stared at her, amazed by her choice in food, "What are you, eight?"

"Only on the inside," she declared, proudly puffing up her chest and raising her head high.

"You're so cute," said Sandy, leaning in to kiss her nose.

"Hmm, so are you," she murmured as she kissed him hard on the mouth. Their lips moved together passionately as Kirsten turned around completely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sandy pulled back, "Am I cuter than you?"

"Hmm, let me think… No," she said, pressing her lips to his once more. _God, I love kissing him._

"What?" he said, suddenly, pushing her away and staring into her eyes. She stared back and had to keep herself from laughing. The mock offense on his face was one of the most adorable expressions he had ever worn.

"Sorry, baby. I'm the cute one in this relationship," she decided to keep playing with him.

"Even if I do this?" he asked, kissing her roughly. Their lips moved together violently as Sandy licked her upper lip.

Kirsten moaned gently, unable to think straight from the fog in her mind he was creating. "Hmmm…" she let out as he parted lips with hers. He stared at her. Her eyes were still closed and her face still leant into his.

"Or this?" He gathered her bottom lip between his teeth, stroking it's ampleness with his tongue.

"Sandy…"

"Or even this?" He planted a wet kiss on her lips, his tongue pushing past her lips and exploring the whole of her mouth. He pulled away, admiring the effect of his work. She was his.

"Okay, fine. We're even… happy?" asked Kirsten, obviously frustrated that he wouldn't kiss her for more than ten seconds.

"Not quite," said Sandy, leaning in tantalizingly slowly to meet his lips with hers. Their lips moved together as Kirsten leant further into him, bringing her hands up the muscles of his arms to cup his face between them.

She held his head firmly in her hands as she moved her lips away from his, "Hmmmm, fine, you're cuter. And Sandy…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you know that?"

Sandy's eyes snapped open to look at her. Her eyes met his as he replied to her confession, "I love you, too."

She smiled at him, suddenly overcome with an overwhelming feeling of love and passion. She leant in to give his lips tiny pecks before leaving a lingering kiss. She pulled away to stare into his eyes. She swallowed hard, her breaths quickening as she kissed him, urgently. Their lips moved together passionately as she pushed herself into him, their bodies falling slowly into the sand.

Their hands moved over their partner's bodies, exploring every muscle and curve. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, gliding against hers. She moaned softly as he snuck his hands beneath her orange top, pushing her further against her. He raised his hips to meet hers as their kisses deepened, growing wetter and sloppier, their desperation for one another evident.

Her hand attacked his tie, loosening it as she felt his hands raise her shirt. Their lips parted as she lifted his tie over his head. Their lips meeting instantly for another heated kiss. Sandy sat up as her hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. The couple separated momentarily as they stopped to take off their shirts. Kirsten couldn't help but stare at his taut body, the spasms of his chest and crunch of his stomach as he breathed.

He admired her, her flat, toned stomach, the swell of her breasts. He reached for her hips, pulling her toward him and placing a kiss on her collarbone. She smiled as he reached for her rear end, cupping the flesh there. She stood on her knees, grabbing his waist and pulling him to his knees as well. Sandy left a trail of sensual kisses over her jaw and neck, causing her to run her fingers through his hair, pressing his lips more toward her body.

His hands drifted lower, running up the length of her thigh, bringing with it her skirt, "Kirsten, are you sure? We've done some other stuff before but never this."

"I know but I'm ready, Sandy. I want this…" she said, bringing her hands to the belt of his pants. She undid it, pulling it from the loops, "I want you."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. They stripped each other to their underwear. He had never really looked at her, never really touched her. It was the same for Kirsten. They had been taking it slowly, very slowly.

They blushed, slightly as they looked at each other's naked bodies, Kirsten's pert breasts, Sandy's arousal. They laid down next to each other, side by side as they marveled appreciatively at each other's beauty. Sandy placed a hand on her hip, stroking her skin there. He leaned in, kissing her lightly. Their kisses deepened as their desire for each other increased yet again. He rolled them over so he was above her, moving his kisses to line her jaw. Sandy's lips came to her chest, kissing the part between her mounds. He reached an arm down to her calf, stroking her skin there. He, gently, glided his hand up her slender leg before touching her sensitive flesh on the inside of her thigh. Kirsten gasped, softly as he touched her. The soft flicks of his fingers and laps to her breasts. Sandy moved lower, leaving wet kisses on her stomach and around her belly button. She groaned softly as he bathed her in his saliva, her legs quivering gently as she knew where he was headed. Her eyes opened as he avoided where she wanted it, instead, he was nibbling at her flesh between her legs, assaulting her inner thighs with small sucks and nips. She groaned in frustration, taking his head in her hands and guiding him to her.

He looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked into his eyes. He smiled, knowingly. She threw him seductive glance, as she knew what he was doing. He was drawing out the experience but she, however, was growing impatient. Her eyes told him everything as he bent his head forward to taste her. She let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a groan of pleasure. Her hands ran through his hair as he thrust his tongue against her, "Oh, God, Sandy."

Her hips moved violently against him as he held onto her thighs to prevent a loss of place. Her moans became more frequent and increased in volume as she grabbed a combination of sand and blanket beneath her fingers. She lifted her feet, placing them on the ground next to Sandy's head, allowing him greater access. He twisted and turned his tongue round and round on her, causing her head to roll side to side on the blanket, "Mm, so close."

He nodded into her, taking a finger and dipping it into her. She arched her back as she let out a staccato cry. Sandy smiled as he felt her climax barely seconds away. He stopped touching her altogether, giving her a small moment to breathe before rubbing the outline her entrance with his index finger. She shook beneath him, gasping for air. He put his thumb on her sensitive bud, rotating it vigorously. He licked at her entrance before plunging two of his fingers inside. She pulsed around him before clamping down and releasing a loud cry of ecstasy.

Jimmy had never made her feel that way. He preferred pumping into her for his own pleasure rather than making an attempt at making her feel just as much satisfaction. Sandy was the most generous lover she had ever been with. He had already put her pleasure before his. And now, it was her turn.

Sandy kissed his way back to her lips, where she smiled into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Her breathing slowed down as he lay down next to her, "Jeez, Sandy."

"You liked?"

"Hmm, yeah but we should stop focusing on me for a while," she murmured, suggestively as she peppered his lips gently with kisses.

"Really?" he cooed back.

She rolled over as to lean on him fully, her chest pressed against his. He couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her breasts against him, moving against him as she moved downward with feather light kisses on his torso. She took him into her hands, running her fingers over his length before rubbing the tip with her thumb. Sandy groaned in response. He felt her hair tickle at his thighs, "Kirsten, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sandy…"

"You've never done that before and I'm not going to—ah, Kirs… Kirsten. Wow, I—wow," moaned Sandy. Kirsten smiled as she continued to pull and suck at him, swirling her tongue around him ever now and then. She rubbed his thighs and she continued to bob up and down on his shaft, while his hands grew lost in her mass of blonde curls.

She felt his legs tense beneath her, as he grew close. She slowed her pace to draw out the experience for him. With all the energy he had remaining, he sat up, pulling her up from his groin, "No, Kirsten. When I… I want it to happen with you."

"But then, why did you…?"

"Because I want this to be perfect for _you._ I want to give you everything… but, baby, are you sure we should, you know?"

She leaned in to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, "Sandy, I love you and I want to do this with you. We've waited long enough."

Sandy nodded, kissing her feverishly, leaning over her. As they exchanged deep, wet kisses, Sandy put a hand between her legs, testing her, preparing her for the pleasurable ordeal to come. He flicked her gently with his finger, her wetness evident as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled his lips away from her to look into her eyes. She nodded, placing her hands on his hips as she raised her head to kiss him, hungrily.

Finally, the moment was here. He pushed his tip into her, gently, a gasp escaping from her lips. She trembled beneath him in anticipation. He continued to penetrate into her until his entire length was tightly sheathed inside of her. Their groans subsided as they got used to the feeling of each other. Tears filled her eyes as she shut them tight, she had never felt so complete before. "Kirsten," she heard a voice, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, Sandy," she replied, "No."

She dug her nails into his hips, urging him forward. He moved within her slowly, withdrawing almost completely with every thrust. Sandy was determined for them to reach that peak together. It was just a matter of holding off until she was ready. The task seemed almost impossible as her grunts and moans, combined with the feel of surrounding him was almost unbearable. Her face began to flush as beads of sweat appeared on her body. She raked her fingernails up and down his back as he leaned over to lick the curve of her ear before delving in, "I love you, Kirsten."

Sandy gripped the fabric surrounding her as he continued to move his hips in rhythm to hers. Her back arched as she let out loud, almost pained moans. He pumped into her in long deliberate strokes, causing her body to jerk in response. She bit her lip and swallowed hard as the pleasure surmounted any she had ever experienced. He watched her. Just watching her was enough as he continued to slam and thrust into her slowly. The pace was sweet torture.

"Faster," she moaned. He complied, digging his toes into the sand and penetrating her deeper. Kirsten let out a small whimper as pulled at his skin with her fingers, dragging them over his body. She was lost in the bliss Sandy was bringing her to. He was lost in her.

Sandy's breath came in short puffs as he felt her surrounding pulses quicken as her moans became louder. He increased his pace to match the beat of her hips, every pump stronger that the last. Small squeals and strained moans escaped her lips as the force of his thrusts became more vigorous. Kirsten's head pushed back into the sand, arching her back as she let out a scream. _Yes!_ Sandy let out a loud guttural cry as he joined her in the rise to euphoria.

He fell against her, leaving a kiss on her shoulder before withdrawing and lying next to her. Kirsten lifted her head as he slipped an arm beneath her head and gathered her small, sweaty frame in his arms.

"It's never been like that before, Sandy," she breathed, "with anyone."

"I know."

"I love you, Sandy. I really do," she admitted, tracing lazy circles on his broad, damp chest.

He smiled, lightly, "I love you, too, Kirsten. More than you know." He leaned in, pushing back the wet hair on her forehead and leaving a soft peck on her skin. "Come on, let's get some sleep, babe."

She nodded, still drained of all energy as she leaned further into his chest. Sandy wrapped his arms around her body, tightly as they both closed their eyes and listened to the beat the their lover's heart, unaware of the future they were about to share.


	8. The Seconds

**Hello, once again, fellow fanfictionners. We are back with yet another healthy dose of smut. : P Has anyone else realized that it is much easier to write this than other types? Or is it just us? Regardless, hopefully the block we seem to be experiencing leaves us soon, since school started. But then again, when school was in progress, we wrote a whole lot more than on this break of ours. Anyway, enough rambling on our part. : P This is set right after The First. They are still on the beach together. Hopefully, it is not too short. But, of course, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy: D**

**The Second.**

Kirsten Nichol groaned as her eyes opened slowly, the salt air wafting into her nostrils. She smiled, realizing where she was. That night she had made love to Sandy for the first time and already she knew he was her best lover. The other men she had been with had ever only wanted one thing, to satisfy themselves. He was not only generous but he knew exactly what she wanted without her having to say a word. He knew her better that she had thought. Her smile widened as she realized that she was draped in his suit jacket. He was also the kindest and the most thoughtful. She reached a hand behind her and felt nothing. He was no longer beside her.

Sandy Cohen looked out over the ocean, smiling as he was reminded of Kirsten's eyes as the stars twinkled off the water. He could not explain how much he felt for her. He always found himself staring off into space, thinking of her smile and her laugh, or wondering what she would like to watch that night. Everything he did led him to her. Everything he thought of involved her. She was his world and already, he realized that he did not want anyone else. Not Rebecca Bloom. No one but Kirsten Nichol.

Kirsten rose to her knees quietly before crawling her way to him. She gingerly placed a hand on his back, running it up and down the curve of his spine. He turned to look at her before smiling, once more, "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself. What are you doing up so late? I'm sure it's not past 5 yet," said Kirsten, softly before leaning in to leave a kiss on his shoulder. She sat on her knees behind him and leaned in, her head resting on his shoulder. She ran her hands down his muscular arms and laced fingers with his.

He sighed deeply before leaning his head against hers, "I just can't believe I'm here is all."

She shifted her head to look at him as he looked down at her. They eyes locked in a loving stare as they moved in for a light kiss. "Me neither," said Kirsten, "I'm glad we did this, Sandy. I'm glad I'm here, with you."

"Me, too," nodded Sandy, "It's never been that way before. With anyone. Not even…"

"I know, for me, too. I love you, you know that?" she said, dropping feather light kisses on his skin.

Sandy smiled as a shiver ran up his spine, "I do, but I never get sick of hearing it." He shifted his weight, reaching behind him and wrapping an arm around her bare body, pulling it closer to his own. Her body fell into his lap as she laughed. He pushed her hair back to leave a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, too."

She reached up to stroke the fuzz on his face, gazing into his eyes. She cupped his cheek, raising her head, slowly to meet his. She stopped as their lips brushed gently. She smiled into his mouth, "Gee, Sandy, my back sure does hurt from last night."

Sandy opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were dancing, her eyebrows wiggling just as his always did when he wanted something. He gave a light chuckle, "I take that this is my cue to give you a back rub."

Kirsten nodded before getting up and sitting on her knees, her back to Sandy. He smiled, on his knees behind her. He slowly, dragged his fingertips up her back, moving in slow, intricate circles. He added a gentle pressure, forcing a small moan from Kirsten's lips. He grinned as the noise she made stirred arousal within him. He started to rub her shoulders, deep and sensually. He smiled when he heard her say, "Sandy, that feels so good."

Sandy took this as his cue, pushing her long blonde hair to one side, slowly. Kirsten shivered as he dropped a trail of kisses on her bare shoulder. His other hand kept its massage on her opposite shoulder until she reached to rest her hand on his. "I can make you feel even better," whispered Sandy, into her ear. He took her earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently, bringing about a small whimper from Kirsten's lips.

Her body twisted in his arms, her buttocks firm against his growing arousal, her nose inches from his. She brought up a hand to bring his face closer to hers as their lips met in a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled as their lips crashed together furiously. Sandy's hands drifted over the front of her body, tracing her delicate silhouette.

Kirsten rose to her knees, suddenly, gasping as Sandy cupped her most sensitive parts. His mouth swallowed her moans as she writhed beneath his soft touches. He ran his thumb over her very receptive bundle of nerves, sliding his fingers to stroke around her slick opening. She groaned, her head tilting back to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her body, just under her breasts. She draped her arm over his, her fingers linking together. Her other hand joined his in heightening her pleasure.

She rubbed her rear against his arousal, spurring a small groan from his lips. His hand drifted up to cup her face, their tongues playing with the air between their lips. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, stroking the ampleness with her tongue. He lowered his hand to cup her breast, his thumb rolling the nipple in small, lazy circles. Her own hands gripped his firmly as she moaned at his touches. She reached behind her to tug at his engorged member. She alternated between soft and hard strokes, causing his caresses to become more desperate and heated.

At her groans, her dropped wet kisses on her bare shoulders, leaving a trail of sensual dew on her silky skin. Sandy dipped a finger into her, forcing her to release a staccato gasp. He stroked up and down her entrance before plunging in with his index and middle fingers. She let out a small squeal, her head falling forward, and hair cascading around her. His hand moved slowly between her wet warmth. She let out, loud, almost pained moans, barely catching her breath as she begged him, "Now, Sandy, please."

He paused for a moment taking in what she was asking him for. "Are you sure?"

"Sandy, please. I need— I want you," she breathed.

He nodded; taking his length in the hand that was not touching Kirsten. He pressed the tip between her buttocks, sliding amid them. Kirsten pushed herself backward, into him, urging him forward. He felt her rear entrance stretch, surrounding him completely. He paused, listening to her gasps and moans. She clutched at his arm as the new feeling subsided and all she felt was completeness. They stood on their knees in utter silence, listening to their deep respirations.

Kirsten's fingers nudged his, inciting him to touch her. He took this as his sign to continue. He withdrew slowly before penetrating her once more. Her body moved in time to his low, languid thrusts and flicks with his fingers. He pressed his lips to her exposed skin as his momentum deepened and quickened. She moaned in response, her body jerking at contact. He pressed his hand between her legs, holding her to his frame as he continued to plunge himself into his lover. His grunts were muted by small nips he left on her shoulders and neck.

"I love you, Kirsten," he whispered, in short puffs.

"I love you," she moaned, breathlessly. He grasped her hip with one hand, steadying her body against him as they began to move feverishly against one another. Sweat adorned their conjoined bodies as they met hard and passionately under the stars. His thumb rotated against her sensitive bud as both his fingers and his pelvis rocked back and forth into her body. Her whimpers grew louder, her head falling backward onto his shoulder. Their climaxes seconds away. He dug his fingers into her hip as he gave the final hard thrusts, throwing them both over the edge. Kirsten screamed her release, uncaring to whoever should hear her, her eyes shut tight in infinite pleasure. Sandy let out a guttural cry in his own rise to euphoria.

Her body slumped forward, her hands catching the sand as she attempted to catch her breath. Sandy panted, withdrawing himself from her sultry frame. He laid down besides her, opening his arms to her. She fell into him, their arms tangling in a loving embrace. Their bodies twined together as they lay, breathless from their second occasion of lovemaking.


End file.
